Finding Happiness
by RavenclawCookie
Summary: The greasers are devastated by the death of Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade, including a certain Two-Bit Matthews. But when they go to the movie theatre one night and encounter Cherry Valance and her friend, Allison, will Two-Bit finally be back to his old self?
1. Discovery

_Hey guys!_

_After reading 'The Outsiders' and watching the film, I have been inspired to write a short one-shot about the greasers and how they cope after the death of Dallas and Johnny. I also wanted to incorporate something about the diversity between the Socs and the greasers, so I added a little romantic storyline between Two-Bit and a Soc of my own. _

_I hope you enjoy, please review, I always love to hear what you think!_

_As always, I do not own any of the characters from the Outsiders, I only own Allison Maddox and Lou. All others belong to S.E. Hinton! _

_Enjoy!_

_RavenclawCookie_

* * *

Dallas Winston. We'd all heard about the tragic death of the rebellious greaser that had occurred only a month ago. Even us Socs had been affected by it and it certainly wasn't in our nature to be so shaken by an event such as this. My friend, Cherry Valance was especially shaken by the matter, it seemed. Whenever I talked to her lately, she seemed somehow distant, her eyes glazed with a thick sheen of moisture as she stared off vaguely into the distance; Dally had meant something to her, but just what he meant to her, I did not know. Marcia had told me something about a heated argument they had been involved in one night at the movie theatre, but I didn't see why that would make her so troubled after his death.

Apart from Dallas's death, us Socs had heard rumours of the death of a young Johnny Cade - another greaser- who had died rather horribly after himself, Ponyboy (a greaser I had heard Cherry discussing quietly on several occasions) and Dallas had heroically rescued a bunch of school kids from a burning church in the country. All of us Socs had heard about it and were all pretty taken aback. It wasn't in the nature of a greaser to get involved in something unless it was a fight. None of us could believe it.

Last night I went to the movie theatre with Cherry; She'd finally agreed to go after much persuading from myself and Marcia, who'd sadly cancelled at the last minute. She was spending the night with a boyfriend - a stuck up Soc I didn't particularly care for and never did.

We'd hitched a ride from my brother, Lou, who's always stuck up for me and offered gladly to take us. His bottle-green mustang slid snugly into the parking lot of the drive-in and Cherry and I hopped out, giving him a hearty wave before trudging over to our favourite spot.

"Later girls! Don't be too long now, Allison! I'll be waitin'!" I heard my brother call after me. I rolled my powder-blue eyes, a grin spreading across my face. Like I said, my brother has always stuck up for me. He's always been there for me.

We didn't particularly care what movie we were seeing; the whole purpose of this trip was merely to escape the monotonous gossip in our area of town. Which, now I think about it, was stupid since this was the place where Cherry first met Dallas Winston. We settled down in our seats, sipping absent-mindedly on two large cartons of coke we had purchased hastily before the movie started. The bubbles fizzed angrily, dancing upon my tongue, exploding like fireworks. That's when we saw them: the small huddle of greasers shuffling clumsily into the row of seats behind us, their hair coated in a thick layer of grease, pulling each sodden strand from their faces glimmering softly in the flickering light cast by the movie screen. I saw Cherry sink lower in her seat, praying not to be spotted. Were these the greasers I had caught her talking about? Were they previous friends of Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade? I had a hunch of these suspicions, and it turned out my hunch was right. With that long, flaming crimson hair of Cherry's, she was bound to be spotted. It was inevitable.

"Cherry?" A tentative voice came from behind us. I saw Cherry stiffen in her seat. This was nothing to do with me, I decided, and began sipping nervously on my coke. My eyes flickered to Cherry as she turned round to face the greaser.

"Oh, hi Ponyboy. What brings y'all here?" She asked, eyeing the other greasers warily.

"Needed a break from things, ya know." He replied softly. I could hear his voice wavering slightly as he spoke. So this was THE Ponyboy? He sounded different from the other greasers nodded before turning back round to face the movie screen, her arms folded across her chest. My stomach churned; I could tell coming here was nothing but a mistake. I could hear the other greasers whispering frantically behind us, furious voices hissing through gritted teeth as they tried their best not to make too much noise. I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"I told y'all we shouldn't have come here!" Ponyboy hissed under his breath.

"Shut your trap, Ponyboy!" Another greaser hissed. His husky voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand...in a good way.

"Lay off Pony, Two-Bit. He's right, we shouldn't have come. It just brings back bad memories." Another shot back, his voice muffled slightly by the slurping of a coke.

"We can't just sit in the house all day doin' nothin', Soda!" The boy with the husky voice - Two-Bit - replied sharply. He sounded like someone not to be messed with. The name Soda must have meant only one thing- he was Sodapop Curtis, the incredulously handsome brother of Ponyboy who was famous among the girls at my school for being the hottest guy in town. I had to admit it, that boy was an angel sent down from heaven.

"I know, I know." Sodapop replied with a sigh. It was silent for a long, drawn-out moment before Soda piped up once more. "Is Steve comin'?"

"Hope not." Two-Bit replied blandly. "He's been acting real strange since Dally-" He stopped short, his words trailing off into non-being. I heard the scraping of chairs and glanced over my shoulder just in time to see the boy who must only have been Ponyboy jump from his seat and stride from the movie theatre like a whirlwind ripping through a small town. His sunshine-blonde hair was greased back from his face and his green-grey eyes glistened with tears. He tore past Sodapop and Two-Bit, who was staring into his lap, a pained expression on his face. I looked at him for a moment, absorbing his appearance like a sponge:

His greasy hair was brushed back from his face except from the small duck-tail fringe that fell across the centre of his forehead. A pair of rusty-coloured sideburns framed his stormy-grey eyes which were alight with the dying embers of a joke he never had the chance to tell before Ponyboy's exit.

"Nice one, Two-Bit!" Sodapop snarled, before turning at rushing after Ponyboy. Two-Bit fiddled awkwardly with the metal zip of his thick leather jacket. I turned round hastily, the slurping sound of Cherry's coke carton as she drained the last dregs of her drink filled my ears.

"Think I'll get some more." Cherry murmured dully. "Want one?" She offered graciously. I shook my head silently, drawing my baby-blue Cardigan more tightly around my shoulders. Cherry left quickly, skipping out the theatre and heading over to the refreshment stand.

I felt the urge to speak to the boy named Two-Bit growing within my chest; the words rose in my throat before I could stop them and before I knew it, I had whirled round in my seat and was looking at him, a blank expression on my face. The urge to speak to him had suddenly stopped as soon as my eyes fell upon his strikingly-handsome face. He looked up from his lap, his hands twisting together anxiously. It was just me and him. My heart raced furtively in my chest and I tried my very best to calm it. He was a greaser, after all, but I've never really understood the diversity between us Socs and the greasers. It's always seemed pointless to me. A small smirk curved his thin lips. I saw the slender silhouette of a beer bottle-neck jutting from the pocket of his jeans and a smile crossed my lips.

"Hey baby," he said softly, his voice melting my heart like a block of ice. "you doin' okay over there?" I was flustered for a moment before clearing my throat, finding my voice at last.

"I-I just heard you speakin' with those friends of yours," I said timidly. I never was much of one to talk. I usually left that to Cherry or Marcia. I realised now, as the flow of words tumbled from my lips that it sounds mighty weird when you tell someone that you've just been eavesdropping on their conversation, but he didn't seem to mind. He cocked an eyebrow coolly as I kept talking. "And, well, don't feel bad. We all heard what happened to Dallas and I'm sure your friend will come round soon enough..." I rushed, the words almost inaudible as I trailed off.A smile split Two-Bit's mischievous features, wreathing his face with an essence of scatterbrained recklessness.

"I know, baby," he began, my heart jolting at the word 'baby'. As much as I thought highly of Sodapop, Two-Bit sure was the most attractive greaser I'd ever seen. In fact, he was more handsome than most of the Socs we hung around with, too. "It's been hard for all of us, lately. What with Dally and Johnny gone," I could hear the hurt in his voice and my expression softened into one of pity. "Nothin's like it was back then. You Socs must'a heard all about Dally, right?" He said, his dancing grey eyes sparkling in the light of the movie screen as he looked at me. I nodded sadly, my neatly-brushed ash-blonde hair flopping in front of my eyes limply. What _was_ it about him? He should have looked to me like any other greaser who strolled the streets, a bottle of beer clutched in his hand, a carefree swagger in his step and a penknife stuffed snugly in the back pocket of his white-wash jeans. But to me, he seemed different somehow. But I bet most of the girls at my school would think nothing of him.

"Yeah, we all heard about Dallas." I said gravely, a small tremor of nerves in my voice. He was the kind of guy that could make anyone he talked to at ease, but even as I sat there, submerged in casual conversation with him, I was still on edge. He made my heart race in my chest, thumping underneath the soft fabric of my duck-egg blue cardigan. The way his handsome face was highlighted by the light of the movie screen illuminated his chiseled features and stormy grey eyes. He looked so...perfect. It was silent for a long moment, before my stammering voice sliced the silence like the sharpest of blades, making Two-Bit look at me, our eyes meeting before flickering away as quickly as they had met. "You guys'll be okay, won't ya? I mean, after Johnny and Dallas..." I muttered, trailing off.

"O' course we will, baby," Two-Bit said, his grin not quite meeting his eyes despite the smooth tone of his voice.

"You can count on it." He winked. A small, foolish giggle escaped my throat; I sounded like such an idiot! I mentally kicked myself for being so embarrassing. Where was Cherry? She'd been gone for so long now, I thought she might as well have wandered off, but I didn't want to leave Two-Bit in order to find her. He had me entranced. He beamed at me, pleased that his remark had made me laugh.

"Hey, wanna sit up here with me until ya have to go? I'm sure Cherry won't mind. She's a fine girl. So is Marcia." He said, patting the empty seat beside him. How could I pass up that offer?

"You know Marcia?" I asked, hopping over the row of seats to join him, sliding into the scarlet plastic seat beside him.

"Sure I do, I even asked for her number once." He said, glancing down at his lap. "Fancy a smoke?" He said, yanking the carton of cigarettes from his pocket. I ain't never smoked in my entire life, and I wasn't about to start, either.

"I'll pass, thanks." I said, giving him a grateful smile. "Wow, I had no idea." I said, fiddling with the hem of my skirt.

"Ah, she didn't have any interest in me, why on earth would she?" Two-Bit said, and I felt the pity for him rise up in my chest, pushing down upon my lungs.

"Oh, come on," I said, trying desperately to cheer him up. "I'm sure you get all the greaser girls!" I said with a grin.

Two-Bit cracked open the bottle of beer from his pocket on the sturdy back of the seat in front, a crisp fizzing sound emanating from within. He took a quick swig before saying, "Yeah, but maybe I'm sick o' these greaser girls who want nothing more than to spend the night."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. My cheeks flushed with a crimson hue of embarrassment. "What d'ya mean?" I asked him, avoiding meeting his eyes that seemed so intense, so soulful.

"I mean maybe I want a real smart, cute girl...like..." His eyes met mine as he trailed off before they flickered to Cherry, who slid into the seat beside me, the coke carton clutched in her hands. "Mighta known you'd be up here with him." Cherry scalded under her breath.

My brow furrowed. I was annoyed that she'd broken that perfect moment between Two-Bit and I; I was eager for him to finish his sentence. "What d'ya mean?" I snapped. I could feel Two-Bit's eyes on me, but for once ignored his burning gaze.

"I mean I told ya I wasn't too fussed on hangin' round with these guys, I thought you'd guess that after the way you saw me talkin' to Ponyboy." She hissed, flipping her glossy scarlet hair over one shoulder.

"Well maybe it's none of your business whether I talk to Two-Bit or not!" I yelled defensively, aware that my voice was rising. Thankfully, there weren't many other people nearby watching the film.

Two-Bit shifted in his seat, he cocked an eyebrow at us. "Hey girls, don't fight, I-" He began, but was cut off abruptly by Cherry.

"You stay outta this, Two-Bit!" She shrieked.

"Don't you dare yell at him!" I growled, unsure why I was defending this greaser so protectively. I barely knew the guy. "I'm sick of you holdin' a grudge against everybody because of Dallas Winston! You don't even speak to Ponyboy when you meet up with him and yet don't you think he's feelin' awful about this whole thing?" I said, aware that I was standing up now, looking down at her. I'm smaller than Cherry in height, but now I loomed over her, my eyes ablaze as they fell across her pale face. My cheeks burned with anger, I could feel them growing hotter by the second. I hardly noticed that Two-Bit was watching me. My hands curled into fists; they shook with the violent fury coursing through my veins. I turned on my heel and swept out of the cinema quickly, too angry at Cherry to even think about what I was doing. I slammed into someone, my face slamming into their shoulder so hard I thought I had broken my nose. I reeled backwards, clutching my face with both hands. The pain was unbearable. I was afraid my knees were going to buckle.

"Oh, glory!" I heard someone cry.

"Shoot, Soda, she's a Soc! You gotta be more careful!" Another voice hissed.

I felt a hand close around my wrist, pulling me roughly to my feet.

"Jesus, I'm sorry." The voice said once again. My blurred vision cleared to reveal the handsome face of Sodapop Curtis looking at me with concern. "Hey ain't you Cherry's friend?" He asked curiously, diving into his pocket to retrieve something.

I nodded, gnawing on my lip to stop myself from crying in front of possibly the most handsome boy in town. Sodapop handed me a cloth, thrusting it in front of my face. "Uh...thanks." I said, taking it and dabbing at my nose carefully. When I pulled back the cloth I saw it spattered with tiny crimson dots. My stomach did a funny jolt and I sighed.

"Hey, we're real sorry." Ponyboy piped up, running a hand through his unnaturally blonde hair. I could see he really was sorry.

I shook my head, an action which I regretted because it made my vision sway dangerously. "It's fine, honestly." I mumbled through the cloth given to me by Sodapop.

"Is Cherry still watching that film?" Ponyboy enquired, gazing eagerly in the direction I had just come from.

I nodded sadly, still tending to my nose. I saw Ponyboy's eyes glimmer with a optimism. Hopefully he would be able to talk to her properly.

"Well, we'll see ya later. Sorry again about your nose, doll." Sodapop said with a wink before striding off towards the movie theatre; Ponyboy trotted behind in pursuit.

I nodded. "It's okay!" I called after him, wincing as I wiped away the crimson liquid running down my lip. I sat down on the hood of a parked car nearby. Luckily, the car had no one inside. My head was spinning and my knees shook with the urge to buckle. The fall seemed to have knocked me sick. I cast my eyes to the floor in front of me, which was spinning sickeningly. Suddenly, a pair of boots appeared in front of my eyes, their outlines slightly fuzzy. I raised my head slowly to take in the appearance of the figure before me. I thought it would most likely be the owner of the car whose hood I was draped across like a limp ragdoll.

Thankfully, I was wrong.

I looked into the humorous and happy-go-lucky face of Two-Bit. My vision slid into clear focus when my eyes fell upon his. They were dancing with a mixture of enthusiasm and concern. Had he followed me? Had he seen me collide with Sodapop? The thought made my heart flutter within my ribcage. My breath caught in my throat. "Shoot. I didn't even get to finish my sentence." He said, taking a step towards me, his hands in his pockets. "Hell, I don't even know your name."

Flashes of heat erupted across my face. "My name's Allison." I whispered, my voice hoarse. "Allison Maddox."

A smile spread across Two-Bit's carefree face. "Nice to meet you. Mind if I call you Ally?"

No one had ever called me Ally before, but the way the word sounded on Two-Bit's Tongue made me realise how much I liked it. "Not at all." I said, looking at him.

"Well Ally, I never got to say this. I must be out of my mind to say it but...maybe I want a real smart, cute girl to hang round with. A girl like you." He said softly. His voice made the pace of my breath quicken considerably more. I could hardly believe his words. A girl like me? The dying embers of his voice echoed in my ears.

Two-Bit sighed despairingly. "I knew I was stupid to say such a thing." He said, fiddling awkwardly with his jacket.

"No," I found myself saying suddenly. "No, you aren't." His head snapped up, and he looked at me so intensely that I blushed.

"R-really?" He said, a grin so wide splitting his handsome features that it almost reached the rusty sideburns beside both ears.

I nodded earnestly; my head was no longer spinning. Two-Bit seemed to have cured me. Suddenly, his cloudy grey eyes widened as they fell upon the trickle of blood meandering down my lip. He reached out a broad and muscled arm, brushing away the snaking trail gently with his finger. It didn't hurt, but still, a whimper slipped from my throat at his touch. As he got closer, my heart-rate kicked into gear. I could barely breathe. He wiped the bead of scarlet liquid upon his jacket as if it was nothing, his fingers snaking across mine to take the cloth from my grasp. He wiped the blood congealed around my nose with such gentlemanly delicacy that I could barely believe that he was a greaser. A greaser that likes to suck back on a few beers at that. I'm sure I must've looked real attractive with blood clotted around my nose and around my lip, but Two-Bit seemed oblivious to my atrocious appearance. He leaned in real close so that our noses almost brushed tips. Our eyes met and I could feel his warm, alcohol-tinged breath on my cheek. My hand reached out and grasped the back of his long, greasy locks, perfectly styled and combed back. Then...

"Glory, Two-Bit! Looks like you got lucky tonight!" Came a heckling voice from behind.

Two-Bit drew away from me, rolling his perfectly grey eyes. Disappointment filled every orifice of my body. "Hey Steve." He said in a dull tone.

"Fancy a Pepsi? I'm gaspin'." Steve said, throwing an arm casually round Two-Bit's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm real thirsty too." Two-Bit replied, giving me a quick wink. "Fancy comin' along, Ally? You can apologize to Cherry while we're there."

I nodded, "Sure." I said as Two-Bit wriggled out of Steve's grasp and placed his own arm around my shoulders.

I wanted to make him happy, especially after the death or Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade had affected him and the other greasers so badly. I'd never really mingled with greasers before, as a soc, it's never really been my style. But everything felt different with Two-Bit; it felt pure, golden. I remember the line of the poem by Robert Frost we'd studied in class.

'Nothing gold can stay'

Well in my eyes, Two-Bit _was_ gold, and he could certainly stay. For good.


	2. Terror

_Hey guys!_

_So this is chapter two of my Outsiders fanfic! I know I said it would only be a one-shot in the first chapter, but I loved writing it so much, I couldn't help but write a second! _

_I really hope you guys enjoy reading, so please comment! I always love to see what you think about my work. _

_As always, I do not own the Outsiders characters. I only own Ally and Lou Maddox, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton!_

_Enjoy!_

_RavenclawCookie_

* * *

Running. I'd never been in a situation like this before; not in my whole life. The sound of shrieking police sirens buzzed in my ears and tears clouded my vision as the wind whipped past me. I had wanted to stay - wanted to tell them the truth but Two-Bit had told me to run. I should never have gotten caught up in all this. But if I hadn't, I would never have met Two-Bit. What would they end up doing to him? I couldn't think, not now. The only thing I could thing of was the spurts of pain shooting up my thighs as I bolted down the blackened street. My dress fluttered out behind me and my ash-blonde hair swept black clean off my agonised face. This had started out as a normal date with Two-Bit, and now I was running for possibly my life. My heart told me to turn back and stand at Two-Bit's side...but my body kept running. There was nothing I could do.

_Nothing._

The heavens suddenly burst open and rain streams down my face, blurring my vision, so much so that I slam into something...or someone. Hard. My head swims, and I fall to the ground with a dull thud. My forehead smacks painfully against the ground with a sickening crunch; a trickle of crimson liquid meanders down my cheek and lands upon my tongue. The rusty taste of blood fills my mouth, so sour, so strong that the urge to vomit rises in my throat, but dies as quickly as it comes. My vision seems to blur, I could see figures standing above me, hear their voices in my ear. What are they saying? I just don't know. The floor, the cold liquid lying dormant upon it's black-ice-like surface seeping through my sky-blue cardigan, biting my skin, seemed to shake beneath me. I'm blacking out, I thought. The earth swirled around me and I fell into the darkness...

Then nothing but blackness fills my mind.

* * *

Two-Bit kissed me softly as we stood together on the porch in front of Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy's house. My eyes fluttered shut as they always did when he kissed me. I succumbed to the blissful feeling, my hand clenching the arm of his leather jacket. We broke apart and I swear, my head was spinning!

"Alright, ready?" Two-Bit said, cocking an eyebrow at me uncertainly.

"O' course," I grinned, pushing my sunshine-yellow hair from my eyes as I looked into his dancing grey ones. "why on earth wouldn't I be?"

Two-Bit shrugged his broad shoulders as he looked down at me. We were barely a week into our relationship and I already felt more connected to him than I had to anyone in my whole life. "I don' know," He said. "I know you've kinda met all the guys before, but believe me, it's a lot different when we're all together." A grin spread across his humorous features, a grin that made my heart throb longingly in my chest. Glory, he was perfect!

I mimicked him, cocking my eyebrow at him skeptically. "Oh really?" I said with a smirk.

"You bet, missy." He chuckled softly, flinging his arm around me before dragging me up the steps. He rapped his knuckles (which still bore the scars from the rumble against us Socs him and the other greasers had taken part in just over a month ago) upon the rickety doorframe. Within seconds, the door swung open and Ponyboy stood there, a wide grin on his boyish face. His green-grey eyes glittered in the moonlight. It had been the first time I'd seen him smile since I first met him that fateful night at the movie theatre (the same night I met my Two-Bit).

"Hey Two-Bit!" He cried, "We were just havin' dinner! Come right in." He closed the door behind us as Two-Bit pulled me into the room. Despite being in a greaser house, I was dressed especially Soc-like tonight. 'Dressed to impress' Two-Bit had cackles when he had first picked me up in his Plymouth; a sky-blue Cardigan was draped across my shoulders, it's soft sleeves dangling beside my torso, which was clad in a long, flowing navy dress. It billowed out at the middle, enhancing the shape of my waist (or at least I hoped!).

"Hey Ally, you joinin' us for dinner, I take it?" Ponyboy asked cheerfully, turning to me.

"Why yes I am, if that's okay with you guys?" I asked, as politely as possible.

"Sure is, I'll go tell Darry, he won't mind a bit!" He said, almost bounding into the kitchen.

"Blimey, I ain't seen Pony this happy since before him and Johnny killed that Soc." Two-Bit said, beaming, slipping his hands casually into the pockets of his frayed jeans.

I looked at him and smiled softly, "Perhaps he's really startin' to let himself go a little bit. He needs to find happiness, especially after all that's happened."

He leaned close to me, his thin lips brushing my already scarlet cheek. "I know, baby, it's all gonna be okay. For all of us." He murmured.

Just then, Pony's brother Darry ambled into the room, followed shortly by Sodapop. Glory, that boy was handsome! Not quite as handsome as my Two-Bit, however. Some of the girls I hung round with would have called me crazy if I'd have voiced that thought aloud at school, but I didn't give a hang.

I looked at Darry and gave him a nervous smile. His electric-blue eyes -like shards of ice- seemed to bore into my very soul. His black shirt outlined the bulging muscles of his torso. He was a hard-worker, that was plain to see. He had to provide for his brothers as if they were his children. I can't imagine my brother Lou having to provide for me if my parent's passed. I repressed a shudder at the thought.

"Lord, Darry!" Two-Bit cried at the sight of Darry. "Did that shirt shrink in the wash or somethin'?" He said, cackling as his eyes fell upon Darry's shirt.

"Shut your trap, Two-Bit," Darry ordered sharply, rolling his hard eyes exasperatedly. His eyes travelled across before landing on me. I shrank under his gaze. He sure was scary. "Hey Ally, it's great that you and Two-Bit are together, though I'm not sure how you put up with him."

I giggled into the sleeve of my Cardigan and Two-Bit shot me a look, which quickly turned into one of amusement. I'm not sure what it was, but Two-Bit seemed to love it when I laugh. His own laugh was like music to my ears; I guess that's something we both have in common.

"We're dinin' on chicken tonight, Lady Ally!" Sodapop said graciously, pretending to bow low, a wide grin across his handsome face. I knew he was joking, but pretended to skip over to the table and allowed him to draw up a chair for me. I grinned at him, trying my best not to blush at the same time.

Two-Bit drew up a chair clumsily beside me, giving Sodapop a warning look. "Oi, watch it there, Soda, or you'll be lookin' for a fight." He said, dropping into his seat beside me and raising a fist threateningly.

"Cut it out, Two-Bit." Darry said on his way into the kitchen.

Two-Bit broke into immediate peels of laughter. "Only kiddin' super-Soda!" He cried, ruffling Sodapop's golden hair, which was perfectly greased.

Sodapop wriggled out of Two-Bit's reach. "Damn it, Two-Bit!" He whined, patting and flattening his hair as carefully as he could. "Look here what you did to my hair!" His hands slid through the thick layer of hair grease upon those golden strands, trying best to direct them back to their usual style. "Hey Darry! Where's the hair grease?" He called, stomping over to the mirror angrily. It was clear that Soda took great pride in his hair.

"In the bathroom!" Darry called back carelessly, too preoccupied with the dinner for anything else. These guys had it rough here, without their parents. I felt a pang of guilt for the three brothers and leant my head on Two-Bit's shoulder, my blond hair cascading down his jacket in golden waves.

Two-Bit's hand found mine under the table. "You okay, baby?" He whispered in my ear, making me giggle. He chuckled along with me.

"Yeah, o' course I am. I'm with you." I replied, trying not to blush.

Two-Bit laughed softly, differing from his usual bark of laughter. "Baby, you are just too sweet," He smirked. "Hey, you know somethin'? I think this is the first time I've actually sat down and had a proper dinner with Soda, Pony and Darry. Us guys usually just walk around the house eatin' whatever we can get our paws on!" He cracked up, his face creasing into a mask of laughter.

I snickered just as Darry came in with a steaming plate of the most delicious chicken I've ever seen. The rich smell filled my nostrils and I inhaled delightedly. Darry sure could cook!

We all sat down for dinner, eating ravenously and stuffing our faces with chicken. I didn't leave a single bite left on my plate; I was extremely temped to lick it clean, it was so delicious! Plus, manners wouldn't have mattered, judging by the way the other boys were eating.

"Thanks for the amazin' food, Darry." I said gratefully once finished.

"Yeah, Darry, thanks a bunch!" Two-Bit cut in, bearing his trademark grin. He stood up, taking my hand in his. "I think we'll be off now. Thanks fellas!"

"No problem, Two-Bit." Darry replied, nibbling on the last of his chicken.

"See y'all later!" Ponyboy chirped, smiling. "Thanks for comin' Ally!"

I gave him a beaming smile of gratitude. "T'was my pleasure, Ponyboy." I said, before allowing Two-Bit to lead me out of the door. The cold night air hit me with a relentless force. Two-Bit selflessly shrugged off his jacket and draped it across my shoulders, after catching my teeth chattering. He placed an arm around my shoulder, and I inhaled his musky scent. He had smelled far less like alcohol lately, but I never bugged him if he had a drink; he was fun when he was drunk, just like he was when he was sober.

We must have walked miles, because before we knew it, the sun was setting upon the other side of town. I realised we were in my territory - the Socs. Two-Bit and I wandered into the park, are hands entwined in a tight bond. We came to a halt beside the swings (which were coated in rust from too much use) and Two-Bit's hand drifted to my cheek. He lowered his lips to mine, his grey eyes twinkling like the stars that were just beginning to peek out from the clouds above. His hand found my waist and rested there. My hand perched itself comfortably on the back of his neck as I felt his lips tighten eagerly around mine. He deepened the kiss ever so slightly, and I was in absolute heaven. His tongue glided across mine momentarily before the roar of an engine filled my ears. We broke apart and whirled round simultaneously. A pair of headlights blinded us and my heart hammered in my chest as I caught a glimpse of a mustang. Bottle-green in colour. It belonged to my brother, Lou.

Oh Lord, I thought, my heart in my mouth. What in God's name was he doing here?

"Who the hell are these idiots?" Two-Bit snapped, glaring as my brother and his friends stumbled out of the car.

"I-It's my brother." I stammered, rushing forward to confront Lou. He stank of liquor. I could barely breath as I got near him. This sure wasn't like him! "Lou, what are you doing here?" I hissed under my breath.

"So, you're the filthy greaser who's tryin' to get off my with my little sister?" Lou slurred, pushing past me towards Two-Bit. Oh Glory, I thought, this can't be good.

Two-Bit's hand twitched, longing to snatch something from his back pocket, but his eyes flickered to me and allowed his hand to fall limp to his side. "And who are you to tell her who she can and can't date? I'm better for her than any o' you clowns!" Two-Bit retorted.

Lou took an unsteady step towards Two-Bit. This was so unlike him...he never drank usually, and he had always been there for me before. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You got a problem, Grease?" Lou snarled, his fists clenching. I couldn't believe him. My eyes darted to the rings glimmering on his finger and my heart seemed to skip a beat. I had to stop this.

"Lou," I growled under my breath. "Stay away from us. Go home, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

Lou ignored me once again. He shoved me roughly into another Soc, a tall guy I'd never seen my brother hang round with before.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Two-Bit yelled, yanking the switchblade from his back pocket. My breath caught in my throat but was cut off as the tall Soc through his hand across my mouth to silence me. I struggled under his grip, but he just wouldn't let go! I watched helplessly as my brother -or whoever he was, he certainly wasn't my brother- and the other Socs advanced on Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit, no!" I managed to shriek, kicking every inch of the Soc I could reach. There was flurry of movement as the Socs pounced on Two-Bit, who fell to the ground. Lou drew back a punch and hit Two-Bit squarely in the face. I felt as if a blow had struck me, too. As much as Two-Bit was good in a fight, he couldn't hold out against a pack of Socs this big.

I heard a yelp of pain and knew it was Two-Bit. He was being beaten, and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it. The tall Soc held me in his iron grip which I couldn't break free from. I kept struggling but was exhausted. My limbs ached and yet he still held me! I watched with anguish as Lou -my own brother, my flesh and blood- drew back his fist and rammed it into Two Bit's side, his rings sinking deep into Two-Bit's skin. I wanted to save him. Glory, I did. But I was helpless.

Before I knew it, the Socs were scattering, standing back to admire their work. I managed to break free of the Soc's grip and dropped to my knees beside Two-Bit. Golly, I sure did not want to look at what those idiots had done to my Two-Bit. He was still wielding his switchblade weakly, which was splattered with crimson and I knew he's managed to catch one of them.

"Baby?" I whispered as I got closer. I could hear the Socs guffawing in the background. I sure wanted to give them a punch right about then.

Two-Bit groaned softly and turned to me. I low moan escaped my throat at his appearance. A huge gash stretched across his forehead, blood gushing relentlessly from the wound. His face was covered in numerous brides and his shirt was splattered with scarlet.

"Oh God," I whispered, tears spilling over my lashes and down my cheeks. "What have they done to you?"

Suddenly, the piercing sound of police sirens filled my ears. Here come the fuzz, I thought worriedly. "Two-Bit, we have to go!" I hissed urgently, trying to lift him from the damp ground. The Socs were closing in on us once again.

But Two-Bit wouldn't budge. He couldn't if he tried. He was beat. "Ally, run. Or the fuzz'll hall you in too if the Socs tell it like it is. I don't want you to get caught up in this." He croaked.

I shook my head. I would end up getting tied up in this anyway, whether I liked it or not. "No." I sobbed stubbornly.

"You have to," He replied, his own voice becoming stubborn, matching my own. "GO!" He cried. The police were here. I didn't know what to do. I pressed my lips to his. I wanted to say something to him, but words failed me. I ran, just as the fuzz strolled over to the group of Socs.

* * *

So, that's where I was left: running, trying the whole time to turn back but having no option. Lights fade, and before I know it, I have fallen into complete darkness, Two-Bit's torn face swirling through my mind.


	3. Seperation

**_Hey guys!  
_**

**_Okay, so here is the third chapter of my Two-Bit/Ally Outsiders fanfic and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to comment with your feedback as I always love to hear what you have to say!  
_**

**_I do not own any of the characters in the Outsiders, the only characters I own are Allison and Lou Maddox. Jessica Clark belongs to xLadySlytherinx (Jess)!  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

**_Love,  
_**

_**RavenclawCookie**  
_

* * *

_My life flashed before my eyes. A series of colours and shapes swirled around me, as if I was gazing into the eyepiece of a kaleidoscope. My head throbbed painfully; I could feel the rush of my own blood pumping through the mess of veins in my head. My eyes were shut and as much as I tried, I couldn't force them open. Was this a dream? Was I ill? I expected to wake up at any moment, Two-Bit at my side, his happy-go-lucky face twisted into a warped mask of worry. Where was I? Home? Two-Bit's house? I had no clue. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I prayed for nothing more than for this nightmare to be over. _

_But when would it end?_

_My brain was fuzzy, as if I was submerged in a cloud of mist that had strayed into my brain, fogging up my mind, making everything seem so surreal. Suddenly, abruptly, without warning, my head started spinning wildly; so wildly, that the urge to vomit rose in my throat. I want to scream, scream at the top of my lungs which were clawing desperately for air. A loud buzzing rang through my ears, signalling that it was time to wake up. My heart leapt into my mouth just as the floor seemed to vanish beneath my feet and I fell, tumbling blindly into the darkness..._

_Then, I woke up._

* * *

White lights blinded me. It's sounds stupid, but at first, I thought I was dead. My memory was as cloudy as an autumn sky, but then my vision cleared, becoming far less blurred. Shadowed figures appeared in my line of vision, and I blinked blearily in the lights above me.

"Glory, she's awake!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Who was it? It sounded awfully familiar, but I couldn't place it somehow.

"Golly, Soda, you're right!" Another voice said, rushing closer to me. Their faces became clearer, and I looked into the familiar face of Ponyboy Curtis. "Two-Bit?" I mumbled. I don't know why on earth I said his name. He should be here, I thought, whatever happened, he should be here.

I caught Ponyboy giving Sodapop an uncertain glance. "What's goin' on?" I demanded, trying my best to sit up. The stiff hospital sheets were itchy and uncomfortable, I resisted the urge to throw them off me.

Both of them remained silent, as if bound by a curse never to speak the truth. I had, quite frankly, had enough. I wanted answers. "What happened?" I asked darkly, my face stern. They had to reply now. Both Pony and Soda appeared anxious under my threatening gaze. "If either o' y'all don't tell me right now, I swear I'll-" I rose to my feet, which were bare and throbbed from the cold contact of the ivory floor. My vision blurred and I swayed dangerously on my feet. Thankfully, Sodapop rushed to my side, thrusting an arm out to catch me before I fell to the ground. Lowering me gently onto the stiff bed, he spoke softly, his voice like the smoothest caramel core of a sweet sugary chocolate bar.

"Hey, Ally. Steady. It's gonna be okay." He said, his voice soothing. My vision clears so that I can focus upon his ruggedly handsome features. "There was just a little trouble after the fight..."

"Fight?" I asked, bewildered. I rack my brains, searching the very depths of my mind for any memory of a fight. My mind is cloudy, and thinking about the past only makes my head pound painfully in the present.

"Dammit!" Ponyboy explodes abruptly, his fist flying out in a completely random direction and smashing into the wall. His face is a mask of torn anguish and I gasp as a trickle of blood meanders down the pale wall from the small rip in his knuckles. It was so unlike Pony to strike out like this. Soda sprang to his brother's side like a heroic knight in shining armour.

"Hey, hey, hey, Pony. Take it easy." He eased softly, placing a pair of consoling hands upon his shoulders.

"We shoulda been there, Soda!" Ponyboy cried, tears blossoming in his murky eyes and sliding down his pale cheeks.

"I know, I know..." Soda said sadly. "But we couldn'ta know what was gonna happen." He murmurs in Pony's ear, leaving me all the more perplexed.

"I don't understand..." I whisper despairingly, throwing my head in my hands. My fingers trace a line of plush material around my forehead; that's when I notice the bandage wound tightly around my head, which is rather sore. "What happened?"

"Ally, you and Two-Bit accidentally wandered into Soc territory the other night," Sodapop began solemnly. Pony stood in the corner, his chest rising and falling in heavy waves as he tried to suppress his fury. "Your brother Lou found you and the Socs beat Two-Bit up. He was in a pretty bad way..." Sodapop's voice suddenly became vague and distant after that. The horrific memory of the fateful night flooded back into my mind and my eyes misted with a thick sheen of tears.

"No..." I moaned, my bottom lip trembling. "Two-Bit..." My body became racked with powerful sobs which invaded my body.

"...The Socs blamed him and the fuzz believed them 'cause Two-Bit had his knife. They said it was self defense. He was...taken to prison." Sodapop finished, his head bowed low in despair.

"P-prison?" I spluttered, my eyes stinging as fresh tears brimmed over the lids. "B-but they started it!" I protested defensively.

"I know," Soda sighed dully, as all of the life and enthusiasm he usually reeked of had been drained from him. "But you think the fuzz would listen to us Greasers? No siree."

"The police have been askin' for ya, Ally," Ponyboy chipped in, watching me carefully. He still appeared tearful. "But we told 'em to wait until you were awake."

I looked at him gratefully, my lips twisting into a teary smile. I ran a hand through my golden hair, cascading down my back in a tangled mess. Had I been tossing and turning whilst I had been under the hand of unconsciousness? My smile faded as quickly as it had flickered across my pained features. "I need to see him." I murmured suddenly, the words slipping from my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" Soda and Pony cried simultaneously.

"I have to see him. I have to tell them it wasn't his fault!" I said urgently, rising to my feet once more. My voice was wavering in panicked desperation of my desire to want to see Two-Bit.

Sodapop shook his head dismissively, pushing me gently back onto the bed. "No. We already told 'em and they won't listen." He implored.

"Then I need to see Lou." I growled, baring my teeth, furious at the thought of my brother - the brother who had protected me for as long as I can remember, who took care of me as dotingly as if I were his own child.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Pony said exhaustedly, settling beside me on the edge of my hospital bed.

"You're parents know about you an ol' Two-Bit. They believe every word o' your brother's and well...Darry had talk to them when they came to visit ya..." Sodapop explained tentatively, my quizzical glares seeming to coax the words from his mouth. He seemed reluctant to say them. "A-and well, it got ugly..."

My eyes widened at this. What in earth could have happened between my parents and Darry? They couldn't believe Lou's wild lies induced by his drunken stupor of last night. They just couldn't!

"They said they didn't wanna see ya again unless ya ended it with Two-Bit." Ponyboy finished for him, his voice coloured with a dark seriousness that caused my heart to plummet into the oblivion of my shattered chest. My head spun sickeningy and I closed my eyes, willing the horror of my reality to disappear with unimaginable longing.

"Ally, are ya alright?" I heard Soda say distantly. The darkness was so vivid that my surroundings faded into a far-away space of my clouded mind. My impulses brought my head forward in a nod of response.

"I can't leave him." I whispered, my voice hoarse with the pain that choked my words. I flew back to reality in a sudden instant. Nothing was going to take me away from Two-Bit. Nothing! If only my parents could see Lou was lying. And more importantly, why was Lou doing this to me?

Ponyboy opened his mouth to speak just as a familiarly tall and slender figured entered the room.

The girl was a Soc, just like me; her raven hair twisted down her back in a wildly bold yet beautiful cascade, her onyx eyes glittering in the florescent hospital lights encrusted within a perfectly chiselled oval face. The sleeves of her coal-black woollen cardigan were rolled up to her elbows, revealing her tanned skin.

"Ally!" She cried, her eyes wide and frantic.

"Jess!" I yelped in utter shock and delight.

Jessica Clark is my best friend, my partner in crime, my comrade in valiant adventures.

She had been ecstatic to hear of my affliction with Two-Bit and extremely sceptic when she at first discovered I was dating a greaser. Believe me, I could hardly believe it either!

Jessica rushed forth, flinging her arms around my shoulders and hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. The burly form of Darrel Curtis followed in her wake, standing awkwardly beside Ponyboy, his muscles arms crossed across his brawny chest. Something oddly affectionate seemed to glimmer in his icy eyes when they fell upon Jessica. I watched, confused. It sure wasn't like Darry Curtis to go all gooey-eyed. I let it pass as I struggled for breath.

"Jess!" I protested, but she didn't relinquish her grip.

"Glory, Ally! I was so worried about ya!" Jessica replied. "We all were...Cherry...Marcia..." She gasped, her hands finally slipping from aroun my shoulders. She stood back, looking at me, her brow creased in worry.

"Jess, I'm fine. It's Two-Bit I'm worried about." I pressed on, my eyes darting around the room, flickering to each anxious face; all except Darry, who bore the same stony glare.

"Two-Bit?" Jessica snorted, shaking her head so that her glossy hair rippled upon her shoulder blades. "He's fine. Ain't he been in jail before?"

"Yeah, but this time it ain't his fault!" I retaliate with a desperate sigh. "It was Lou's..."

"Ally, he's been sentenced to four months, even less if plays fair and doesn't act like an idiot in the cooler." Jess said, her eyes darting over her shoulder to where Darry was stood. My brow furrowed at her frequent glances at the eldest Curtis brother but once again, I allowed it to pass.

"But he shouldn't be in there at all!" I shrieked, my voice rising in panic.

"Ally, calm it." Sodapop and Jessica chorus simultaneously. I fall silent, my chest still rising and falling in heavy waves of fury.

"Then, we'll just have to go visit the fuzz. Tell them the real story." Darry cuts in, watching closely.

* * *

We arrive at the station, the crisp, fresh bandage wrapped tightly around my brow. My knees tremble as Darry, Soda and Ponyboy guide Jessica and I into the Police Station. I wonder how many times Dallas Winston had been locked within these walls.

_Too many times._

Darry speaks briefly to an stern-looking officer, who gives us a cold sweeping stare before leading us to a row of cells.

I feel numb as I walk past each barred chamber. I barely notice as Jessica puts a comforting arm around my trembling shoulders. Eventually, we come to a halt beside a cell which is dull and half-cast in shadow.

"Ally?" I hear a voice whisper.

I close my eyes, the tears flowing over my lids before I can stop them. "Two-Bit?" I breathe.

He stood with his hands pressed against the cold iron bars of the cell. His grey eyes were sparkling with a mixture of delight and guilt. I didn't give a damn if the others were watching. I rushed forward, my palm connecting with his through the gap in the steel poles. We'd been together merely a few weeks, but it felt as if we had known each other for a lifetime.

"I'm so-" Two-Bit began softly, his bottom lip trembling. I heard a soft whine of sympathy from Jess and I shook my head, tears dropping onto the soft fabric of my cardigan.

"Don't." I whispered, slipping my hand through the bars to graze his bruised features. I saw him wince slightly and retract my palm anxiously. I was so afraid of causing him any kind of pain, especially since Lou had already done enough to him. But just as I yanked my palm away, his own fingers curled round mine, pulling my palm back to his cheek and pressing it to his warm skin.

"We're going to get you outa here, Two-Bit." I whispered through my tears.

He shook his head, a few strands of his greasy copper hair falling loose from his sleek do. "There's no hope, baby," my heart raced at that word. Baby. "They won' believe nothin' you say if you say you're on my side. We're just gonna have to wait until this darn sentence is up." He uttered softly, sadly. His husky voice riddled with despair.

"They have to believe me." I say reassuringly, trying to sound hopeful. He opens his mouth to protest, but I stop him by brushing my fingers against his lips. My trace his cheek, slipping between the cool iron bars seperating me from him. I never thought in a million years I would fall for a Greaser the way I've fallen for Two-Bit. I knew society wouldn't approve, but what did I care? I love him and at that moment, nothing else mattered to me. I just wanted to see him free from those bars and in my arms once more.

Reluctantly, I stepped back as the policeman ushered us towards the door, and as I turned on my heel the most curious sight greeted me:

Darrel Curtis was walking hand-in-hand with Jessica Clark, Sodapop and Ponyboy walking behind both wearing particularly smug expressions. My mouth fell open. I had been so focused upon Two-Bit that I had barely noticed what had been going on behind my back. The burly Greaser's hand was entwined in a perfect bond with the Soc's and I couldn't help but feel disheartened as I walked from the station, wishing more than anything to feel Two-Bit's hand around mine.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! _

_Chapter 4 will be coming soon!_

_Love, _

_RavenclawCookie_


	4. Reunion

_Hey guys!_

_So this is probably the last chapter of 'Finding Happiness' I will be writing, so I hope you enjoy this final chapter!_

_As always, I do not own any of the characters in 'The Outsiders' they belong to S.E. Hinton. The only characters I own are Ally and Louis Maddox. Jessica belongs to xLadySlytherinx._

_Please read, review and enjoy!_

_RavenclawCookie_

* * *

"How could you not tell me about you and Darry?!" I cried, my hands resting upon my hips intimidatingly as I gave Jessica Clark a cool glare.

She was sat on the couch in the shabby front room of the Curtis household, her feet dangling off the edge of the plush material lazily, her onyx eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

"Thank God Darry is at work." She mumbled with an exasperated sigh. "And anyways, we were gonna tell ya, but you were just too busy frettin' over Two-Bit and gettin' all mushy-eyed with him at the cooler." Jess explained calmly, sitting up quickly on the plush cushions of the battered sofa, her onyx eyes swimming with guilt as she looked into my own eyes. "I'm really sorry, Ally."

"It's okay." I sighed dismissively, waving a hand.

Jessica shifted in her seat, trying her best to catch my eye, her hands in her lap. I looked into her deep jet-black eyes, which matched her raven hair perfectly, like the gateways to her soul. "Look, Ally, he'll be out of prison in a few months, try not to worry about him. He's tough. He can handle this." She said, her voice coloured with soft concerned that seemed to ease my nerves, which had been constantly on end in Two-Bit's absence.

"Okay, thanks Jess." I murmured gently, my eyes drifting to the to TV squashed into the corner of the room. I hardly realised I was viewing anything at all. The bright lights flickered across the screen but my eyes gazed off, glazed and glossy as I became lost in thought.

Jessica returned from the kitchen, causing me to blanch violently where I sat, hunched over in the frayed armchair of the Curtis household. She was carrying a large plate loaded with a huge slab of chocolate cake. Two-Bit's favourite, I think sourly. I feel robbed of my time with Two-Bit. We shared a mere two weeks together as a couple before Lou took that away from me. My mind reverted to the painful argument my traitor of a brother and I had experienced when I returned home.

"Damn you, Louis Maddox." I hissed under my breath like a viper's sting. I trudged up to the house, grimacing when I noticed my brother's bottle-green mustang parked untidily in the concrete driveway. My heart leapt into my mouth as my knuckles rapped upon the smooth wood of the door. Having stayed at Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy's house for the past few days, my house had become far less like a home to me, especially with the ongoing feud between Lou and I.

The door swung open, revealing Lou, his crystal-blue eyes so alike my own ; they appeared dull and brewing with a dark resentment I knew was intended for me. "What the hell are you doin' here? Had enough o' stayin' at your boyfriend's house?" He spat spitefully, his hand resting casually upon the door frame. Tears welled in my eyes, congealing in the corners of my lids, threatening to spill over my lashes. I couldn't let him see me cry. I had to show him I was stronger than he had mad me feel. A devastating sob rose in my throat, but with immense effort I fought it back.

"I came to get my things. I'm not staying here until I hear you apologise for what you've done." I snarled, my eyes narrowed in a deathly glare. "Who is it, Lou?" I hear my mother cry from the living room. My heart leaps with a longing to see her, to envelop myself in her loving arms and tell her every thought that has been plaguing my mind since Two-Bit and I were ripped apart.

Then I remember what Sodapop said when I had woken from my deep reverie in the hospital: apparently, my parents didn't want to speak to or see me unless I ended it with Two-Bit. So they believed my brother. "No one, Mom!" Lou called brightly in reply. He turned back to me sharply, his eyes as black as coal. His teeth were bared in a seething grimace which made me want to recoil in disgust. "You ain't goin' nowhere." He snarled.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, Louis." I snapped, referring to his real name, which I or my parents only used when we were particularly furious at him.

That was definitely the case now.

"As soon as Two-Bit gets out o' jail, I'm livin' with him." I hissed dangerously, warning him not to aggravate me further, or he would get severely burned.

Lou lashed out suddenly, his hand flying out like a dagger, snatching my wrist in his palm, his gnawed, uneven fingernails sinking deep within my flesh. My eyes watered, but I did not cry out; I only held his malicious gaze with my own stern glare. "You ain't gonna do no such thing," He growled through gritted teeth. His blue eyes were ablaze with anger now. I had never seen them so furious, so intense. His hatred for Two-Bit and the other Greasers went beyond anything I knew. I had had no idea my brother - my sweet, kind, caring brother who had cared for me all my life - was so religiously against Greasers. "Now you're gonna come home, stop actin' like a complete bubblebrain and forget all about Two-Shit an' those stupid Greasers!"

That was it. The anger that had been bubbling up within my veins throughout our entire argument had finally reached boiling point. The back of my hand struck his face with lightening speed; it was an action I could not prevents. He recoiled, clutching his wounded cheek at the shock of my blow. His mouth hung open in a large 'O' of stunned silence.

"I'll come back for my things another time." I snapped, before whirling round and striding off back to the other side of town. Lou made no attempt to follow me.

"Ally..." Jessica's voice came flooding back to me in an instant, and I became suddenly aware that I was sitting in Soda, Pony and Darry's house once more, a large plate of chocolate cake sitting listlessly in my lap. "You awake or...?" She said, bobbing her head from side to side, trying to catch my transfixed gaze.

"Mmm?" I sighed, my eyes sliding into focus, landing upon her strained features.

"Glory, Ally!" Jessica shrieked, sending the plate of chocolate cake upon her lap crashing to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces, shards lying scattered upon the grubby floor. "Will you get a grip o' yourself?! I've known you since we were kids and I ain't never seen you this sad. Never. He's gonna be okay! When will you get it into your head? This ain't the end of the world!" She threw herself back down upon the couch, her lips pursed to stop the flow of anger tumbling from her full lips.

I said nothing in reply. Jess was always so laid-back and cool, but when you got on the wrong side of her, you'd live to regret it. I merely dropped my plate onto the pillow beside me and fled the room, stony-faced, trying my best not to look phased.

The next few months were absolute _hell_.

Without Two-Bit, life had never been so remotely dull or boring than it was when he was gone. My mind constantly wandered to him; the way he was locked behind the bars of that freezing hell-hole, curled in the corner or back up against the stone walls of his fortress. I couldn't think straight. I pretended to put on a brave face when I was around Jess and the others. Sodapop and Ponyboy seemed to buy it, but I knew Jess could see right through my charade. She knew me far too well.

Jess spent most of her free time arm-in-arm with Darry (when the man wasn't working his ass off) who seemed so sweet on her it was hard to believe he was meant to be the tuff older brother of Soda and Pony. When he was around her, he was kind, calm and everything I thought he couldn't ever be. I often caught him winding his long fingers round a lock of her long raven hair, snapping the odd remark at Ponyboy or Sodapop whilst they played football with Steve in the yard. I always imagined myself, Two-Bit's head rested lazily in my lap; I envisioned his stormy eyes gazing up at me, my fingers brushing back the locks of grease-coated hair from his flawless face. An ice-cold beer rested against my thigh, which he would often sip from. Occasionally, he'd jump up and run in on the gang's football game. But when he grew tired, he'd come running back to me, pecking my cheek before resuming his original position in my lap. But my thoughts and dreams never became a reality. I would always find myself alone on the grass, watching Steve and Soda or Pony grabbing at each other for the ball. Alone.

Two-Bit should be there, I thought at every match, every outing, every gathering. He should have been there, heckling the others with his manic laugh and sharp wit. But because of my brother, he was locked behind bars, biding his time until he was released.

An unusual thought often floated in and out of the periphery of my mind during Two-Bit's sentence: I had started out as a Soc, just like my brother. But what was I now? I was some sort of weird Soc/Greaser hybrid. But why did I have to be anything? Couldn't I just live my life as a member of neither sides? That seemed like an impossible prospect.

One day, we were playing football whilst the sun was blaring down on us like a florescent beacon, shining down upon Ponyboy and Sodapop as they tackled each other playfully for the ball. The days that had passed before this one seemed to role on like years. It felt like a lifetime before Two-Bit was released from his cell.

The sun beat down upon me, basking me in it's warm glow, but even it's blissful rays didn't make me feel any better about Two-Bit. I had honestly tried to make myself feel better; involve myself in the cheeky banter between Sodapop and Ponyboy or have a giggle with Jess. But none of it felt right to me. My mind always wound it's way back to Two-Bit anyway. No matter what, I just couldn't seem to get my mind of that boy.

Little did I know that the one time I forgot about him he would make an uninvited appearance.

I watched as Sodapop launched at Ponyboy, tackling him unexpectedly for the ball. Ponyboy yelped gleefully in surprise, the ball knocked from his grasp and flying through the air like a missile. It bounded onto the grass with a dull thud, before rolling off into the trees.

Sodapop rolled his eyes. "Shoot, I'll go get it." He said, heaving a sigh.

"No need!" Came a husky voice. My heart stopped in my chest, my head whipping round to search for the owner of that voice. That voice I loved so much. Our eyes widened simultaneously just as he revealed himself from the shadowy tree trunks, laughing his manic cackle.

I thought it was some sort of dream, a mirage, but no, there he stood, as real as anything.

Two-Bit.

I could hardly believe my eyes. He looked tuffer than ever. His grey eyes glinted in the florescent sunlight, his face wreathed in his trademark grin. His hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his whitewash jeans and one leather-clad boot rested upon the football at his feet.

My muscles seemed to seize up. I watched as Ponyboy and Sodapop ran to him, flashing him wide smiles of glee, giving him high-fives to celebrate the end of his sentence, hugging him joyfully and gigging as he ruffled their hair in return. Jessica and Darry stood together, Darry's burly arm around her shoulders; they watched the group, overlooking the scene as if they were their own children, their faces riddled with pleasant smiles.

Then Two-Bit's stormy eyes found me: still frozen to the spot on the grass. I gulped, a lump rising in my throat. My eyes burned with the desire to cry but I willed myself to keep them dry. He made an odd movement, kicking the football aside as if it was blocking his path to me. He hesitated slightly before striding across the grass to me. I didn't take my eyes off him for a second.

He looked even more beautiful than I recalled from our last meeting. I rose to my feet slowly, as if this was some fairytale plucked straight from a book Lou used to read to me when I was a kid. He dithered before me once more, gingerly placing his hands around my waist. The others were watching but I did not care; I could feel Jessica's smug stare on the back of my neck and a stifled a grin. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I could feel his strong lips on mine, the taste of his kiss in my mouth. My eyes closed of their own accord, overwhelmed by the now satisfied longing to feel his lips upon mine. I ran my hands through his unusually non-greasy hair. I knew he would demand for some of Darry or Soda's hair grease later on. But all that was important now was us. Reunited finally after months of waiting. His lips had crashed down upon mine with such a force I was saying gently on the spot, the only thing steadying me were Two-Bit's arms.

I heard a snort of laughter from behind that sounded remarkably like Jessica, but I ignored it. Our lips parted after minutes...hours...years? I did not know nor did I care. He whispered my name, as soft and sweetly as the song of a bird, the slight twang of his accent making it even sweeter. It was him. He was here, and I was in his arms once more; where I belonged. I looked into his eyes once more, surprised to find myself looking into them at last. Glory, he was a stunner. That one look took my breath away in an instant. I was even more surprised to see that they were wet. As were my own. I buried my face into his chest, wrapping myself in the warmth emanating from him.

Everything was perfect once again.

"Hey, Two-Shit, finally out of jail?" Came a grim, heckling voice from behind. I groaned internally, the sound muffled by Two-Bit's shirt (bearing the adorable cartoon figure of Mickey Mouse). It was Lou. Couldn't he just leave things alone?

I looked up fearfully to see Two-Bit's teeth bared in a snarl. I opened my mouth to say something soothing, to prevent him from doing whatever was on his mind, but I was cut short.

Jessica had got their first.

I whirled round just in time to see her drop Darry's hand with electrifying speed; darting forth and raising her fist so that it hovered level with Lou's face. He cowered at first, but when Jess did not strike, he erupted into peals of laughter. Jessica's onyx eyes narrowed before her curled fist plunged itself into Lou's cheek with alarming force.

That girl would have been mighty useful in a rumble.

He reeled backwards, scrambling upon the ground like a spooked chicken. My mouth hung open as I watched him bolt back through the trees where he came from. He stumbled as he went, trying to get away from Jessica as quickly as possible. I hope the rumor would spread through his group of friends that he'd been terrified of a girl. He would probably end up crying to Mom.

A grin broke my features as Jess linked her fingers round Darry's resuming their original pose as if nothing had happened. She hardly seemed phased by the entire thing. My eyes darted round the group. Darry was beaming with utter pride at his girlfriend, Sodapop and Ponyboy both bore the same stunned expression and Two-Bit - _my Two-Bit_ - was howling with laughter.

"What?" Jess said with a careless smirk. "No offence, Ally, but your brother was really startin' to get on my nerves."

We all broke into a chorus of laughter, Two-Bit's arm secure around my waist. We did not stop laughing for a very long time, not until Steve Randle strode up to us in the back yard, filthy from a hard day's work at his and Sodapop's gas station.

He looked round the group with a bemused look on his face.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

_I really hope you've enjoyed reading my Outsiders story 'Finding Happiness' as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have read it, thank you for taking your time to do so. Please review, I always love to hear what you guys think of my work!_

_RavenclawCookie_


End file.
